bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Skill Tree
The Skill Tree is a.. well... skill tree! Everytime you gain a rank, you get 1 skill point to put on the skill tree. The skill tree has all sorts of abillities and upgrades that will positively affect your gameplay. The Skill Tree 'Tier 1' *Skill Tree Unlock (0/1): Unlocks all skill trees. 'Tier 2' *Heavy Rubber (Requires Skill Tree Unlock) (0/10): Slows down bloons by 0.5% per skill point. To up this skill past level 5, you need to be rank 20. *Starting Cash (Requires Skill Tree Unlock) (0/10): Increases your starting cash by 25 per skill point. To up this skill past level 5, you need to be rank 20. 'Tier 3 (Requires Rank 15)' *Popping Instinct (Requires 5 points in Heavy Rubber) (0/1): Increases every tower's popping power by 1. *Starting Lives (Requires 1 point in Starting Cash) (0/25): Increases you starting lives by 4 per skill point. To up this skill past level 10, you need to be rank 30. To up this skill past level 20, you need to be rank 50. *Professional Merchant (Requires 5 points in Starting Cash) (0/10): Reduces tower and upgrade costs by 1.5% per skill point. 'Tier 4 (Requires Rank 25)' *Adrenaline Rush (Requires Popping Instinct) (0/10): Increases attack speed of every tower by 1% per skill point. *Spiked Armour (0/15): Returns 5% of any damage dealt to anything back to the bloon per skill point. *Life Generator (Requires 15 points in Starting Lives) (0/1): Generates 1 life per round. *Cash Carrier (Requires 10 points in Heavy Rubber) (0/20): Gives you 5 extra cash whenever you pop MOAB-class bloons per point. 'Tier 5 (Requires Rank 45) (You can only level 1 of the 4 skills in this tier!)' *Bargainer (Requires 10 points in Professional Merchant) (0/10): Sell towers for 1% more per point. *Big Bloon Sabotage (Requires 10 points in Cash Carrier) (0/10): All MOAB-class bloons with have 1% less HP per point. *Specialist (Requires 10 points in Adrenaline Rush): (0/10): Pick one tower and increase it's attack speed by 2% per point. Stacks with Adrenaline Rush. *Archeologist (0/10): Increases the chance finding Loot Items by 1% of it's original finding rate per point. 'Tier 6 (Requires Rank 65)' *Discount Coupon (Requires 10 points in Bargainer) (0/10): 2% chance to sell towers for 100% money. *Rubber Robber (Requires 10 points in Big Bloon Sabotage) (0/10): All regular bloons have a 0.5% chance to have 1 less layer per point and non-capital blimps to have 50% less HP when they enter the screen per point. *Elite Training (Requires 10 points in Specialist) (0/10): Pick one tower and the number of rounds it needs to be Tier 4 before it can get it's Elite Upgrade is reduced by 1 per point. *Efficiency (Requires 10 points in Archeologist) (0/10): Get a 1% chance to not use up an item when crafting items below epic per point. 'Tier 7 (Requires Rank 85)' *Effect-iciency (Requires 10 points on any Tier 6 skill) (0/5): Every good effects on towers and bad effects on bloons last 1 seconds longer each point. *Temperature Control (Requires 10 points on any Tier 6 skill) (0/5): 2% chance of a tower to permanently ignore every temperature effect when placed each point *Titanium Revetment (Requires 10 points on any Tier 6 skill) (0/5): Every towers get 1 AD each point. *Mithril Weapons (Requires 10 points on any Tier 6 skill) (0/5): Every towers pop 1 extra layer. Tower trees Dart monkey Tier 1 Shhhhharp! (0/10): each point gives a 3% chance to pierce an extra bloon. Better-paying mercenary (0/5) dart monkey costs 5% less. Tier 2 FEEL THE BURN!!!! (0/8) (requires 3 points in Shhhhharp!) makes the darts have a 2% chance to pop leads. Cheaper training course (0/10) (requres 5 points in better-paying mercenary) upgrades cost 3% less. This will take a long time to finish. Be patient, please! Category:Special Features Category:Gameplay Mechanics